


Galaxy Girl

by InsertMemezHere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Funny, Heathers - Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Sad, Secret Identity, Super Heros, Swearing, galaxy, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertMemezHere/pseuds/InsertMemezHere
Summary: After waking up in the morning with galaxy hair, Louise find out it's her job to save her town from the evil.





	Galaxy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my Original Work so please if you use the characters or make an AU for it please credit me and ask. Also on my Quetev: LizzieGaming  
> Wattpad: Snyosten

"Louise! Alice! Come on! We've got to get you to school!" Mom yells from down stairs. 

"I don't wanna!" I yell but sit up anyway. I look to the side and see my twin sister. She covered her head with the blanket. I look back in front of me and see my puppy, Tannah. I pet her head and she smiles a bit. I jump up off my bed and walk over to my sister and pull the blankets off of my sister. 

"Louise, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Alice whines curling into a ball. 

"Come on Alice! Don't you wanna go see Adam?" I say winking. She sits right up and rushes around to get ready. I laugh. Alice has a date with her new boyfriend today. So she's excited to leave. I go to my dresser and grab out my out fit for the day. I throw on my grey crop top, navy blue ripped jeans, I then grab my leather bracelet, my brother's ring, and my key necklace. I then walk over to my bed and sit down on my bed and grab my phone and headphones.

Then walk into our bathroom and start brushing my teeth. After I brush my teeth I grab out my hair brush and start brushing my long brown hair. After that I go over to my bed and grab Tannah and I go down stairs. I see Alice eating her croissants. I sit down and see dad reading the newspaper on the couch. Mom sets down a croissant in front of me. I set Tannah down and munch on my croissant. We watched the news while we ate. 

"3 banks we're robbed across the town over night. We could not find the culprit, but they did light a fire to the buildings." The news reporter said, behind him was a building that looked familiar. The reporter turned to a man with blonde hair and lavender eyes. "Sir, can you please tell us what you saw last night?" The boy looked a little flustered.

"I-uh-well I didn't see much, but I was reading when I saw a bright light outside, I looked out side and I saw the bank was on fire. So I called the fire department as fast as I could." He said looking down at the floor instead of the camera. What a shy kid. I look at the clock and shoot up from my seat. 

"Alice hurry up and eat! The bus will be here any moment!" I yell rushing around getting my stuff together. She looks at the clock too and stuff the whole croissant down her throat. She runs upstairs to get her back pack. I throw on my rose sneakers. I see the bus pull up an I throw on my galaxy backpack. I run out the door and into the chilly morning air and onto the bus. I look at the bus driver and say "Sorry, she's coming." He nods and we sit there. She finally comes running out and running onto the bus. She sat down ext to me and put her knees on the seat in front of us. I sigh and put my headphones on and play my music. I then lean my head on the window and Alice leans her head on my shoulder. I then slow start to fall asleep.

 

 

 

I woke up and see my sister sleeping on my shoulder. I sit up and she wakes up too. I look at the time on my phone and see it's 7:17. "Alice viens se lever il est presque temps de descendre..." I say quietly. She groans but sits up anyway. Once it's 7:20 we get off and start walking into the high school. I walk into the lobby and I see Adam, Alice's boyfriend. 

"Sam! You live by the bank that caught fire!?" I hear a boy named Randal ask a friend of his. Wait, that was Sam on TV!? Sam is always staring at me during classes. 

"Oh, my god. Randal and Daren are so hawt." Jolean says all of her friends agree. I roll my eyes, I know we're supposed to be nice to everyone but these girls can be just sluts and bullies. I walk to my locker and unlock the lock, 13, 3, 29. I then open my locker and put my book bag in my locker and and I throw my purse over my shoulder and grab a pencil. I then head to my homeroom class. I sit down next to one of my best friends, Rachel. She's sporting her usual blue shoulder shirt, black ripped jeans, and black high heel combat boots. He black hair swooped over and going all the way down her back. Her green eyes nice and bright. 

"Hey Rach." I say waving. She waves back and then we started talking. 

"So did you hear? Avery is apparently dating Ryan." Rachel says to me. I look her like she's insane. 

"Really? I understand Sam getting together with someone rumor, but Avery and Ryan?" I say and shake my head. Those two are the really weird kids in school. Well that's what everyone says. I don't mind them, but I don't think they would get together. It soon turned 7:35 and we all started to get to work. This is music class and our next big assignment is to make our own song. We are just starting it today and we have a few options to do the instrumental, either go get an instrument and do it ourselves, or us a website called Jukedeck. I decided Jukedeck, because I'm lazy. I did the music randomizer and I loved it! 

 

 

"So," Alice says sitting down at the lunch table with everyone else, "Are you going to get a boyfriend soon, Ma chère soeur?" She continues taking a bite of her chicken nuggets. I cough out the water I was drinking and all the girl's started laughing. 

"Guuuys! That's not fair! You know I don't like anyone!" I groan wiping my mouth. Rachel looks at me, raising her eyebrows and then looks over at Sam.

"What about Sam? Or Rick?" She says referring to my old crush on Rick. I look at her with a look that says 'really?'

"Rick is a douche, and I barely even know Sam. He's in my math and ELA class but he just talks to Sarah or Zane." I tell her and start eating the french fries on my plate. "Besides, isn't he gay?" 

"I heard a rumor-" Abby says and I groan "That Sam is actually Bi." I look at her suspiciously. 

"CAMERON EATS DICK!" I hear Daren yell and all the boys at the table laugh. It was really loud in my ear since they're table is right next to us. Everyone at my table groans because, they can be really inappropriate sometimes. 

I finish my food and head to the garbage to throw out the rest of my contents of food. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I hear behind me. Someone bumps into me and chocolate milk is now over all my outfit. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! Let me help you out!" The person says and I look behind me and see it's Sam. I glare at him and take his hand. He pulls me up and he takes me to the nurses office and I went up to Nurse Hannah. 

"Do you have a change of clothes I can borrow?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. 

"Sorry Louise, they're all in the wash at the moment." She says and Sam perks up after looking like he remembered something.

"I have something you can borrow!" He says and I look at him questionably. "I-uh They're my older sister's..." He says and blushes. 

"Why do you have them though?" I ask him. Pervert.

"Sarah" He says "But she didn't need them." He says and blushes even more. Man, what a shy kid. We walk down the hallway.

"So, where did you go before you came here?" I ask him. "I lived in Paris until I was 13." I remember my Lycée from France. It was always so bright and cheerful. Unlike here, it's all rumors this, gossip that, he kissed her, she fucked him and so on. I'm 4,084 miles from my original home. 

"Italy. I'm Italian, and a lot more. I'm also a bit French" He says and smiles at my swooping his blond bang over to the side of his head. I smile back at him. We get to his locker and he unlocks it. He digs through his book bag and finally pulls them out. It's a grey tank top, black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black converse. I take them from his hands and head to a bathroom to change. I pull my shirt over my head and I put on the tank top. I throw on the black leather jacket. I then took off my jeans and pull up the black ones. I took off my shoes and threw on the black converse. I picked up my old clothes and brought them out and saw Sam waiting for me outside. "Hey, you finished. Lunch will be done soon. Why don't you head back down. I'll drop your stuff down at the nurse to wash them." He says and I hand him my stuff. 

"Thanks. Well, see ya." I say and walk back to the lunch room. I walk into the hallway and down the hallway. Now, that that's over with, oh god Alice is gonna try and embarrass me when I get back! Ugh!

 

 

"Ok Everyone set up for the 'Big Fun Scene'" Ms. Lucy says. Everyone gets out the Coke Bottles and the table for the 'snack table'. We set everything up and Trevor get in the middle of the stage. As soon as the music starts we all hoot.

"Dad says "Act our age."You heard the man, it's time to rage!" He sings. 

"Blast the bass, turn out the light. Ain't nobody home tonight!" Everyone sings.

"Drink, smoke, it's all cool, Let's get naked in my pool!" Trevor sings again.

"Punch the wall and start a fight! Ain't nobody home tonight!" We all sing while dancing around like we're drunk.

"His folks got a waterbed. Come upstairs and rest your head" Lucas sings 

" Let's rub each other's backs. While watching porn on Cinemax!" Trevor sings while grabbing a hold of Lucas' shoulders.

" The folks are gone, it's time for Big Fun! Big Fun! We're up till dawn. Having some big fun! Big fun! When mom and dad forget To lock the liquor cabinet! It's big fun! Big fun!" We all sing.

I then run over to the table and grab a shot glass. " Ok, ok, ok. So, it's salt, and then lime, and then shot?" I 'ask' Avery, Abby, and Paige. 

"No, it's salt, and then -" Abby starts

"You're doing it wrong!" Avery yells

"Really? 'Cause I feel great!" I say falling back and Frank catches me. 

"Veronica, you are looking good tonight!" He tells me and then walks away.

I stable myself and then sing, "Whoa, A hot guy smiled at me Without a trace of mockery!" And I throw my hands in the air. Then everyone else starts singing.

"Everyone's high as a kite. Ain't nobody home tonight!"

"Stoned. Zoned. I should quit... Hey, is that weed? I want a hit" I sing walking over and taking the rolled up piece of paper from Sierra. 

"Fill that joint and roll it tight, Ain't nobody home tonight!" Serena and Sierra sing to my and I nod and point at them. 

"Dreams are coming true, When people laugh but not at you! I'm not alone! I'm not afraid! I feel like Bono at LiveAid!" I throw my hands in the air.

"The house is ours, It's time for big fun! Big fun! Let's use their showers, That sounds like Big fun! Big fun! Crack open one more case!" I open a curtain and see Casey and David making out.

"I think that's what they call "third base."" I say and close the curtain.

"Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!" We all sing

"That actually looks like -" I say and then we all sing.

"Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!"

"Alright, people, listen up! What is Westerberg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday's game?" Lucas asks 

"Gonna make 'em go whee! Whee! Whee! Whee!" Trevor says while him and Lucas hump the Piñata.

"Big fun! BIG FUN!" We all sing.

Paige walks to stage right and says "Way to show maturity!" Then Trevor came over and start hugging her from behind.

"Big fun! BIG FUN!" We all sing.

"Quit it jackass, get off of me!" Paige screeches. Then I go over and push him off her.

"Big fun! BIG FUN!"

"Yo! Ram! Emergency! I just saw some freshmen sneaking over the pool fence!" I tell him and point behind me.

"I hate freshmen! Where are you little pricks? I'm coming for you!" Trevor says and walks off stage. I go over to Paige and help her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her. 

"I didn't need your help" Paige says and flips me off. 

"Aw, thanks, Heather, but I don't really have to vomit right now" I say and laugh.

"The party's hot, hot, hot It's time for big fun! Big fun!" Everyone sings.

"You need a jello shot!" Lucas says handing Paige a shot glass.

"We're having big fun! Big fun!" We sing. The Ginger walks in with a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Martha Dumptruck, in the flesh" Avery sings

"Here comes the Cootie Squad. We should--" Pagie sings

"Shut up, Heather!" Avery yells

"Sorry, Heather!" Paige sings.

Abby pushes through them and and points at me and Ginger. "Look who's with her -- Oh, my God!" She sings.

"Dang! Dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang! Dang-dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang!" The three of them sing and walk around me and Ginger. 

"I can't believe you actually came!" I say 'nervously'.

"It's exciting, right? Oh, I want to say hello to Ram. I brought sparkling cider!" Ginger says and walks towards Trevor.

"Showing up here took some guts Time to rip them out." Avery sings

"Well, who's this pig remind you of? Especially the snout" Paige says gesturing to the pig piñata.

"Hah!" Avery laughs

"Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang! Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang!" The three sing again.

"Where the hell are those freshman?" Trevor asks as he walks back on stage.

"Hi, Ram. I wasn't gonna come, but since you took the time to write that sweet note…" Ginger says handing the cider to Trevor.

"What note? Why d'you gotta be so weird all the time? People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal..." Trevor drinks from the jug and spits it out onto the floor. "There's no alcohol in here! Are you trying to poison me?"

"Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dangDang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dangDang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dangDiggety-dang-a-dang. The folks are goneIt's time for big fun! Big fun! We're up till dawn Having some big fun! Big fun! So let the speakers blow They'll buy another stereo! Our folks got no clue 'bout all the shit their children do! Why are they surprised? Whenever we're unsupervised, It's big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Whooo!" We all sing.

 

 

 

Ugh.... I'm so friggen tired. But I need to pee. I look at the clock and see it's 3:00am. I get up and walk downstairs to go to the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and decide to leave the lights off. After I do my bissnuess, I get up and try and find the sink. I find it but turn on the light. I go to turn the faucet but then look at myself in the mirror.

 

 

What the Hell!?


End file.
